menfandomcom-20200214-history
Jef Geeraerts
Joseph Adriaan Anna (Jef) Geeraerts ( Antwerp , February 23 1930 ) was a Flemish writer . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Youth **1.2 Writer *2 Awards *3 Trivia *4 Bibliography *5 External links Biography [ edit ] Youth [ edit ] Jef Geeraerts was on February 23, 1930, born in Antwerp, the only child of French Geeraerts ( 29 May 1904 ) and Anna van der Heiden ( 15 November 1904 ). As a child of wealthy parents Geeraerts got a bourgeois upbringing. Already in 1938 he became the local boys' school was transferred to the French Our Lady College, because the first school not decent was enough.The petty bourgeois environment of the vast majority of his family and the hypocritical and extreme atmosphere of the college made him a self-absorbed, self-willed boy very early independently acting and his relaxation found in his (anti-bourgeois ) grandfather Janus. In the forests of Brecht , where Geeraerts' parents in 1941 bought a country estate, he could relax.The love of nature and the individual resistance against the bourgeois social order are polar characteristics that later will lay claim to his literary work. The war years were for the young Geeraerts a quiet period. In 1948 he finished his secondary studies (Greek and Latin humanities at the Jesuits ). He enrolled at the Colonial School and was in 1952 a degree in Political and Administrative Sciences. During those years, he discovered the physical love, and he led a fairly loose and free life, which the director gave him his remark that he married before but quite a career in the Belgian Congo to start. That's what he did, after first from 1952 to 1954 his military service as a reserve officer in West Germanyhave accomplished. He married J. Swaelen and had three children born in the Congo. Writer [ edit ] Geeraerts began his literary career in the early 60s by writing down his experiences in the Belgian colony of the Congo , where he was in the 50s Bumba was put to work as an assistant regional management and was in 1959 and 1960 at the head of a military unit as assignment was struggling African to hold. tribes apart In this role, he often came into contact with the local population, and he got to know the psychology of the Congolese people. He made friends and discovered the pure, untouched nature and the intense wild primal life. These discoveries - on his return to the Western culture - leading to a crisis of consciousness that he has turned (therapeutic) to write to it. In 1960 Geeraerts reserve lieutenant was severely injured during violent clashes between the two hostile tribes, the Luba and Lulua . The riots that shortly thereafter led to Congo's independence ( 30 June 1960 ), did leave many whites hastily country. A few months after his family was also Geeraerts upset in Belgium. There now followed by aimlessly walking around, two years of reading and thinking about the place of humans in Western society. Adjustment problems and a marriage crisis led to Geeraerts loneliness visited. In those circumstances, he wrote his first novel, "Hot Water" (which was never published), and shortly after his first novel in the literary world, "I'm just a nigger." He noted, however, that he is not sufficiently mastered the language and, therefore, but mainly to escape the oppressive atmosphere of his family life, he went in 1962 Germanic Philology studies at the Free University of Brussels . The lectures of professor and philosopher Leopold Flam have contributed to his later " Gangrene "series began. During those four years at the university, he left his wife and three children (1963) and wrote "Scrap", "Without Clan", "The Story of Matsombo", "The troglodyte" and "The seven canvases of creation." His degree, he now had in his pocket, but many would he do with it. After several days of teaching, he fled away from education. He was temporarily editor of " Elsevier's Weekly "and translated works from English and French . Meanwhile he himself continued to write and so appeared in 1968 "Black Venus", the first book in the four-part "Gangrene" cycle that Geeraerts would acquire great fame. The book did in Flanders quite a stir because of the real or supposed racist and pornographic impact. Also "Gangrene 2 - The good thief" caused a fuss. With the publication in the press of the different shocked reactions, Geeraerts again got the best and cheapest publicity. Later he wrote numerous novels , whose crime novels starring the police couple Vincke and Verstuyft, are well known. Typically, that he has a blazing fast writing style in his Congo books without dots and commas he proceeds actually very precise and detailed in his crime novels. Besides novels Jef Geeraerts also writes stories, journalistic pieces, plays, radio plays, ... The nature , the hunt , foreign cultures and eroticism are recurring elements in his works. These days Geeraerts almost exclusively with writing and traveling. In 1978 he married his new wife, Eleonore Vigenon (born in Ghent in 1938, formerly wife of Johan Soenen , the latter wrote his vision down to the loss of his wife to Geeraerts in the book Downturn, anagram of Gangrene). Her hand was published in October 2007 the book Ghosts Jef Geeraerts , about the work and life with Jef Geeraerts. Eleonore Vigenon died in their hometown Drongen on August 5th 2008 from cancer, aged 70. She was cremated on August 8 . In 2010 Geer Aarts along with the writer visited Erwin Mortier and a film crew Congo back where they found that the Congo has not improved since 1960 in any case. Erwin Mortier published a report on the trip "Farewell Congo, Jef got back to the equator." Prices [ edit ] *In 1964 he was awarded the Prize of the Province of Antwerp for the best literary debut "I'm just a nigger." *In 1967 he received the Ark Prize of the Free Word for "troglodyte". *In 1969 he received the Triennial State Prize for Narrative Prose for "Black Venus". Trivia [ edit ] *In 2005 Geeraerts finished at No. 314 in the Flemish version of The Greatest Belgian , outside the official nomination list. *Geeraerts has once litigation reports, namely the case of the threefold lust murderer Staf Van Eyken in 1974 . *The filming of The Alzheimer Case with Jan Decleir and Koen De Bouw starring was a crowd in the Flemish cinemas. Geeraerts had a cameo in the film. For the book he received in 1986 the Golden Noose for the best Dutch crime novel. Bibliography [ edit ] *''I am a Negro'' (1962, novel) *''Scrap'' (1963, novel) *''Without clan'' (1965, novel) *''The story of Matsombo'' (1966, novel) *''The troglodyte'' (1966 stories) *''The seven canvases of Creation'' (1967, drama) *''Gangrene 1. Black Venus'' (1968, novel) *''Indian summer'' (1969 stories) *''Evening Games'' (radio play, 1970) *''Concerto'' (1970, radio play) *''Ten letters of love and death'' (1971 stories) *''Night Play'' (TV game, 1971) *''Gangrene 2. The good thief'' (1972, novel) *''The Photographer'' (1972, novel under the pseudonym Claustrum) *''Ode to Ignatius'' (1972 radio play) *''Stories'' (1973) *''Traveling by Jef Geeraerts'' (1974 reports) *''Gangrene 3. The sign of the Dog'' (1975, novel) *''Congo and beyond'' (1975 stories) *''Death in Burgundy'' (1976, novel) *''The Holy Crusade'' (1976 pamphlet) *''Gangrene 4. The Seventh Seal'' (1977, novel) *''Thoughts of a left-wing bourgeois'' (1977 aphorisms compiled by G. de Ley) *''The case Jespers'' (1978 report) *''Kodiak.58'' (1979, novel) *''The colt murders'' (1980, novel) *''Last letter about love and death'' (1980 letters) *''Hunting'' (1981, novel) *''Diamond'' (1982, novel) *''About poems of love and delight'' (1982 essay) *''Drugs'' (1983, novel) *''The staircase'' (1984, novel) *''Anovlar'' (from "Stories", 1973) (in "Flemish stories after 1965", 1984) *''The Alzheimer Case'' (1985, novel) *''Marcellus'' (1985 letters) *''The Sigma Plan'' (1986, novel) *''Roman Suite'' (1987, novel) *''Interviews'' (1987 interviews) *''Sand'' (1988, novel) *''Shooting'' (1988, novel) *''The house called "Les Hêtres"'' (1989 stories) *''Sanpaku'' (1989, novel) *''Double-face'' (1990, novel) *''Z 17'' (1991, novel) *''The complex Rashomon'' (1992, novel) *''Adventuring with Jef Geeraerts'' (1992, novel) *''Eighteen Stories'' (1992) *''The Cu Chi case'' (1993, novel) *''Night Birds'' (1994, novel) *''Gold'' (1995, novel) *''Letters'' (1996, novel) *''PG'' (1998, novel) *''The Ambassador'' (2000, novel) *''Dossier K'' (2002, novel) *''Money'' (2004, novel) *''Cro-Magnon'' (2006, novel) *''Music and emotion'' (2009, novel) Category:1930 births